


Ten Minutes

by KatScratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatScratches/pseuds/KatScratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, er, helps Sirius with his necktie. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new fic, sorry. I've been transferring from my LJ. If you've not read it before, then enjoy! :)

"Pads, hold _still!_ "

Remus made one last adjustment to the Muggle necktie Sirius was grudgingly wearing, then stepped back to admire his handiwork. "There," he said, satisfied. "Now just one moment while I - Sirius, what are you _doing?_ "

"Do I have to wear this?" Sirius grumbled. He tugged at the offending neckwear with one finger until Remus finally slapped his hand away, exasperated.

"Would you leave it alone!" Remus all but shouted. He clasped Sirius' hands in his own and added, "Leave it on. You look ravishing." He did, too, the dark blue tux perfectly setting off Sirius' stormy grey-blue eyes, and the black hair that curled gracefully at the nape of his neck.

Sirius leaned back against the dresser, giving Remus his best 'come hither' look. "Want me to ravish you then?" he said, pulling Remus against him.

"Always," murmured Remus, "but we don't have time. The wedding's in about ten minutes."

"There's quite a bit that can be done in ten minutes," Sirius leered. He reached down to cup the front of Remus' trousers, grinning rather smugly as he ran slender fingers along the bulge of Remus' hardening cock. "See? You _do_ want to."

Remus groaned, involuntarily thrusting against Sirius' fingers. "I hope that bloody door's locked," he muttered, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he quickly unbuttoned his trousers. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered as Sirius' hand closed around him and began a slow, teasing stroke.

Sirius pulled Remus in even closer, wrapping his free arm around his lover's shoulders. "Now that," he whispered huskily, "we really don't have time for. But this…" He loosened his grip, dropping to his knees in front of Remus and running his tongue leisurely just around the head of Remus' cock. A few salty drops of pre-come beaded at the tip, which Sirius licked away with light, fluttery strokes of his tongue.

Remus groaned again as Sirius moved his mouth lower, gently laving each of Remus' balls in turn. His hands crept round to Remus' arse, lightly caressing. "I don't suppose…" Remus asked weakly, as any last shreds of inhibition dropped away from him.

"Yeah," said Sirius. He let go of Remus just long enough to retrieve a small vial of lube from his pocket. He squeezed a bit onto his fingertips, then dipped his fingers into the cleft of Remus' arse, drawing them teasingly against his puckered hole. 

"Oh, Merlin," Remus laughed. "You brought lube to James' _wedding?_ "

"Always be prepared," Sirius intoned solemnly, just before engulfing Remus' cock with the wet heat of his mouth. 

Remus would have laughed again, but Sirius' fingers angled up just then against his prostate, and he gasped, bucking against Sirius' tirelessly coaxing mouth. He looked down at his lover. The blue-black hair was slightly mussed, the stormy eyes wide and teasing, watching him watching Sirius. Then Sirius dragged his teeth slightly along Remus' cock while doing something inexplicable with his tongue and angled his fingers against Remus' prostate _just so_ \- 

"Fuck, _Sirius_ ," Remus gasped as he came, hard, in Sirius' mouth. 

The door suddenly banged open. "What are you doing still in here?" James said in exasperation. "The wedding's about to start and - _oh._ " 

"Hello, James," Sirius said cheerily, standing up and wiping his mouth on the back of one hand, while Remus, mortified, yanked up his trousers. "Remus was just tying my tie for me."

James snorted. "Is _that_ what you call it these days? Well," he warned, "if you don't button up and get in there _right bloody now_ , I'll let Lily know _exactly_ why we're running late, and who to blame for it." He smiled sweetly at Sirius' horrorstruck expression and let himself out.

Remus buried his burning face into the hollow of Sirius' throat. "I thought you said that door was _locked!_ " he hissed.

Sirius had the good sense to look properly abashed. "I thought it _was_ ," he said apologetically. 

Remus sighed, then straightened up. "Look at you," he chided. "I've got to do that bloody tie again."

"Re, it's worse than that bloody collar you bought me!"

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you liked that collar," he said, bemused. "I know I certainly like you in it… and nothing else." 

"Well, I do," Sirius confessed, a tiny flush tingeing his cheeks. "But…"

"But nothing," Remus said firmly, deftly retying the necktie. "Lily wants a Muggle-style wedding, and Muggles wear neckties at these things. Trust me. You've got to wear it; you're the best man. And you agreed to it, too." He wondered how many times in the last few weeks he'd had to repeat that speech. 

"I didn't know it'd be so bloody confining," Sirius complained, tugging at the necktie again. "Couldn't I just wear the collar instead? I mean, at least it'd be something around my neck."

Remus considered Sirius' request for exactly half a second. "No." He was quite sure that Lily's relatives, no matter how open they'd been to allowing her to attend a wizarding school, were not going to react favourably to the combination of Sirius Black in a dark blue Muggle tuxedo and a black, studded leather collar around his slim throat. "Listen," he soothed, "it's just for the ceremony. I promise you can take it off later."

"And later, shall I wear the collar _you_ bought me?" Sirius asked hopefully. 

Remus sucked in his breath sharply as his cock gave an interested twitch. "And nothing but," he assured him.

"Alright," Sirius said, somewhat mollified. "Let's go."


End file.
